


The grey of steel

by h_palmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marius also has no magic, Marius is a good men, Regulus has no magic, pre-father son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_palmer/pseuds/h_palmer
Summary: A short look into what might have happened if Regulus Black wasn't born with magic.Ah, and well it's more of a Marius story.





	The grey of steel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Deus Ex Machina](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453521) by Karmic Acumen. 



"You have obligations, Marius." She said looking at him intensively. The black haired man flinched at that. It was strange hearing this word from her again. He was aware that something like this could happen, he just didn't think it really was going to. "You have to take him in. It is your duty." She continued in a stern voice.

The woman was sitting calmly on the sofa he bought two years ago at some sale, simply because he thought his wife might like it which she ended up doing. It was a small rainbow-colored chair with gold legs. It definitely made his wife happy, and that made him happy, but the formally clothed woman now occupying it was making a strange picture. Something like this never before came to his mind and he was once more reminded how life could be ridiculous sometimes.

The dark-brown haired woman in the long elegant black robes with green stripes was sitting crossed-legged with her back very still and straight on the rainbow sofa. It was just hysterical. Marius actually had to make an effort not to laugh at loud. He tried to focus on her eyes instead and stared into the steel grey color so familiar to his own. He never wished to see them again and even for a moment, he thought he would not.

"Won't you say something, Marius?" she interrupted his train of thoughts. He turned his eyes to the white clock on the wall, the one he randomly picked up when shopping for furniture for this house. He would need to fix the time soon, as it was late for five minutes. Not much of time but in the long run, it would be significant. And better do it soon before his wife decides to fix it herself and break something trying.

The woman on his left didn't huff in annoyance because Blacks didn't huff. She opened her mouth as to say something but closed it right again without uttering any sound. He refused to look at her. After a pause, she started in a characteristic soft voice. "He will not have a good life there," she said. "They will never thread him how he deserves to be treated. Like they didn't with you." He still refused to look at her.

The woman looked around the room. It was a semi-small living room painted in plain blue with white decorations on the walls, there were chairs in the matching colors as was the rest of the furniture except for the sofa she was sitting on, there was a nice flat screen tv on the table across from her too. She saw pictures of the house occupants and what she assumed where their friends on the commode near the left side of the room.

"He deserves better than them Marius" She let her eyes set on the only other person present."You would like him a lot if you ever have met him." She stated being sure of what she said. He made a mistake and looked into hers now gentle eyes. Once staring into them he could not turn away.

"He's a bright child." She said in a fond voice. "Very intelligent. Would outsmart us all if given the chance." She kept smiling for a moment. "But he has no magic." Her grin faded. "And he will have no life with them." She paused to take a deep breath. The man had some trouble breathing as well.

After a moment she continued. "You know how they will treat him. You know what they will do. I am asking you to help him. Take this little boy in. Don't let them hurt him as they hurt you." He took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

He intended to say that he needs to discuss this with his wife, but he wasn't going to start lying to himself just now. Whatever his loved one might have said the decision was already made. He simply couldn't consider excusing himself from the situation. The man slowly opened his eyes. "So his name is Regulus?" He asked though he knew the answer already. The woman nodded. "Regulus Arcturus Black, but he likes to be called Reg." 

* * *

 

It was a cloudy, cold autumn afternoon when Marius first met Regulus Black. They were standing in a clearing inside a forest that belonged to his family for as long as he could remember. The trees were high, old and they were humming as to tell him something. Their leaves were flying around him and the people standing across.

They made a total of five wizards if you go as far as naming Marius and his supposed to be a ward wizards. The Black haired man and two women's accompanying him wouldn't call them that. The wizard had a shoulder-length curly dark hair and an awful countenance on his face. He was holding the hand of the woman on his right that Marius for fact known was the man's wife. Her hair was as black as his and her eyes were cold when she was looking at the boy in front of her. The boy also had dark black hair, and if you would look closer the same grey eyes Marius saw in the mirror every morning. The exact same eyes he wished to not see ever again.But there they were eyes of his ancestors.

The last woman at the scene had straight dark brown hair, not black like the rest of the family. Her grey eyes weren't as grey as theirs. She was looking in direction of the boy, with something you could call fondness but there was a hind of disappointment and regret in her gaze. Marius once again decided he hates this family.

He wanted to get it over with as soon as he could. There was nothing to discuss, he knew what they expected of him, he knew his wife would not be happy and he knew he wasn't ready for it. He was also aware that he will leave this place with a black-haired, grey-eyed boy in tow.

He took a few steps closer to the other people and saw them tense. The man stilled his posture, the woman squeezed his hand. He kneeled in front of the boy and looked into the eyes he saw in the mirror every day and they stared right back.

"Hello there," he said, " I'm Marius and I'm going to take you home with me." The boy had a mask placed on his face, but Marius wore this mask himself for many years so he knew the boy wanted to scream. At him, at his parents who were giving him up, at the world, the magic, the God. He knew the boy would not say a word of it, not here and not for a long time after they leave.

He tried to look as reassuring as he could. He had no idea if it worked. The boy was still looking at him with those eyes, those eyes that Marius hated. "What's your name, little one?" He asked even though he knew the answer. The boy made a weird face but finally uttered a word to Marius.

"I'm Reg," he said in a childlike but strong beyond his year's voice. "I would like to go home with you." Marius didn't know if he should cry or be glad that the boy was taking it so well.

It was another proof that this family was not fit for children. That Marius wasn't fit for children. After all, he was part of this family even if he wanted nothing to do with them. But what he knew for sure was that Regulus Arcturus Black will be coming home with him, not the black haired man and woman, and Marius will make sure to gives the boy everything he has to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Fancy seeing you here. I wrote this story instead of sleeping after reading Harry Potter and the Deus Ex Machina by Karmic Acumen. I highly recommend reading it, you can find it on ffnet. Back to my story, as some of you might figure out the woman Marius was talking to in his living room and later was the fifth person in the woods was Andromeda, the man and the woman in the forest were Orion and Walburga Black.  
> I would love some comments but they are not required. And lastly, my work wasn't beted by anyone other than myself.  
> See you,  
> a_p


End file.
